


Forbidden

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [106]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Haru is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Tachibana Makoto, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, aquarium dates ftw, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Makoto is not having a great time on this date.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the short prompts "vomit" and "embarrassed" on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

Makoto can’t throw up now. He’ll be so embarrassed if he throws up now. His stomach doesn’t seem to care about how he feels, letting out another angry gurgle.

To take his mind off the growing nausea, he forces himself to lift his gaze off the floor and glances over at Haru. His boyfriend is entranced by the aquarium’s displays, blue eyes wide with wonder. Makoto can’t help but smile at the sight, swallowing hard against the bile that threatens to rise up in his throat. Fortunately, Haruka is too immersed in watching the colorful arrays of fish to notice Makoto’s growing discomfort. Maybe he can make it through the rest of this date without humiliating himself.

They wander around through several of the other exhibits. Makoto has never been so grateful for the soothing dim lighting of the fish tanks; his head is starting to throb with the effort of suppressing the urge to vomit and bright lights are very unwelcome at this point. He forces himself to breathe deeply and evenly, and forces his face into something resembling a smile whenever Haru glances over at him. There’s a little smile on Haruka’s face as he stares at the different species of fish, trailing his fingers delicately against the glass. He looks like he’s having a wonderful daydream-Makoto will not ruin this for him.

Of course, just when Makoto has started to convince himself that he can make it through this without his body betraying him, Haru finally snaps out of his daze. Turning to face Makoto, he says the forbidden words: “What do you want to do for dinner?”

Just the thought of food has Makoto’s guts lurching in revulsion. He barely has enough time to sprint over to the nearest trash can before he’s spewing. The world seems to fade out for a moment, as he clutches at the rim of the garbage bin and retches, tears springing to his eyes from the force. 

When he finally comes back to himself, he notices that Haru is rubbing his back. He spits out one last mouthful and swallows hard, grateful to be done. His rebellious stomach still feels uneasy, but he’s much less uncomfortable than before. 

Haruka is frowning sternly at him, blue eyes narrowed in worry. “I’m guessing dinner’s not on the table tonight?” The unexpected levity surprises a laugh out of Makoto, distracting him from his nausea. “You look awful. Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
